Save me Please!
by eyame-aki
Summary: Sasuke is hurt but then he finds someone who understands his pain, but he pushes him away like everyone else. His beloved leaves and now, the worried Sasuke must find him. Yaoi SasuNaru YonIta
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A young boy stands out in the pouring rain, whispering. The whisper is lost among the rain and the wind that surrounds him.People who were running by paid him no attention. No one sees the tears.

"SASUKE!" Rings out loud around the boy and he jumps, looking around him.

A blond haired boy runs up to him, his clear blue eyes worried about the dark haired boy. Instantly, the boy named Sasuke looks away. The blond boy moves to make him look at him, not avoiding his gaze. He sees the tears mixed with rain drops on Sasuke's face. Naruto, the blond, steps closer to him as he becomes soaked.

"Sasuke..." he whispers and the soft tone reaches the stubborn boy's ears. "let me save you..." Naruto whispered, having loved the boy for so long.

Sasuke blinked as the rain still feel on them. Just the two of them out in the rain now.

"Why do you want to help me... save me...?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke, a true smile that few saw and leaned up towards him.

"Because I love you." He whispered and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, closing the space between them.

Sasuke felt his knees weaken, his heart tighten. Why he was crying was because he too loved Naruto as much as Naruto loved him but he thought there was nothing there.

After a few moments of no response from Sasuke, Naruto's heart started to break as he pulled back. Sasuke panicked and pulled him back, kissing Naruto back. Naruto quickly gripped his shirt. Sasuke slowly opened his mouth as both their hearts started beating faster. His tongue barely traced Naruto's lips but Naruto shivered gripping Sasuke's shirt tighter, his own lips parting. Sasuke didn't want to lose his courage and pushed his tongue past Naruto's lips. Naruto moaned at the contact and kissed Sasuke back.

The two boys stood there in the rain and kissed, holding each other close and tasting the rain in their kiss. Moans were lost among the rain and darkness covered their identies. Nothing could touch them as the kiss broke. Both gasped for breath but shared a smile. Naruto was so happy to see that and he pounced on Sasuke, hugging him tightly.

"You smiled." he whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"I love you too..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sasuke whispered back to Naruto and then roughly pulled from him, sending them both flying to the wet ground.

"No..." He whispered, shaking his head. "You can't... I can't... NO!" He screamed and jumped up, running and tripping through the rain.

Naruto scrambled to his knees. "SASUKE! Come back!" His hand was held out towards him, tears filling his eyes slowly. "Sasuke... Come back..."

Days passed and Sasuke was no where to be seen. Kakashi told Naruto and Sakura that Sasuke was home sick.

After training, Naruto got some Iruchika ramen for Sasuke and brought it to his house, knocking on the door. After a few minutes of silence and a few more knocks, the door opened and a very healthy Sasuke stood there. His eyes widened and he slammed the door shut.

"Go away!"

"Sasuke! Let me in! I know you're not sick! Let me talk to you please!" Naruto had pushed himself up against the door, his ear pressing to it. Suddenly the door flew open and he fell to the floor, just catching the ramen before it dropped. "SASUKE!" Naruto growled.

"You have two minutes..." Sasuke muttered and walked over to the couch, sitting down.

Naruto jumped up and closed the door, walking over towards him. He set the ramen down. "Um... Sasuke, I love you and I know you love me. You can't be scared and run away from me. We can help each other if you just let me help you. I know you're in pain from everything that's happened to you and i want to help you. Please let me do that... Let me save you..." Naruto fell silent at the blank look on Sasuke's face. But Sasuke's eyes betrayed him, showing that his mind was turning over Naruto's words.

"Get out..." he whispered. Naruto blinked as his heart shattered in his chest.

"What?"

"I said get out Naruto." Naruto's eyes filled with tears, his hand clenching his chest.

"Sasuke..."

"Out!" Naruto quickly ran from the house, whimpering to himself as he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"Naruto?" Came from behind the boy and Sakura walked up behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Get away from me!" Naruto jumped up and ran away from Sakura, into the forest, wanting to just disappear. As he tripped once more over a branch and laid on the forest floor, he started to shiver, feeling a cold evil presence around him. He sat up slowly, pulling his knees to his chest as he heard footsteps. He gasped as a twig broke somewhere near him and evil chuckling filled the clearing.

"Why Ninetails... why are you crying...?" And an evil smirk was all that Naruto saw and then blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

During the next week, Sasuke didn't come to training. Kakashi stopped by once and asked if he'd seen Naruto lately but the silent boy just shook his head. Naruto had gone missing but Sasuke didn't know that. Ever since Kakashi asked him if he'd seen Naruto, he was turning over in his mind why he would ask that. Kakashi didn't know the situation just that Sasuke needed a bit of space from the world.

Sasuke finally decided to go get some information about it and left his house for the first time in about two weeks. He walked down the street and expected the blond hyper boy to try and come to him but when he made it all the way to Kakashi's without a single try, he knew something was wrong and pounded on the door.

"Kakashi! Let me in!" Kakashi answered the door after a moment or so, pulling up his mask just as he appeared.

"Yes, Sasuke? how can i help you?"

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi's one eye blinked down at Sasuke and looked confused.

"Didn't you know? He's gone missing." Sasuke, the unemotional, always held together Sasuke, had tears in his eyes as those words wormed their way through his head.

"M-missing? Y-your sure?" Kakashi nodded slowly, a little freaked out that Sasuke wasn't being more offstandish about this.

Suddenly, Sasuke wasn't there. Kakashi blinked, shrugged and then went back into his house, enjoying his day off. Sasuke ran down the street. 'This is my fault... what did I do...'

He tried to find any bit of Naruto's unique Chakra but he couldn't. The trail was just to old. Sasuke's mind tried to figure out who would take him. Who would want him so much. The first person who popped in his head made him stop short and turn around.

'Orochimaru!' His mind screamed at him and off he went to find the traitor.

Meanwhile, Naruto was waking up in a cold dark room, groaning.

"Where... Where am I?" The room was completely bare. The walls were made of brick and the room was drafty. Naruto shivered and drew his legs up to his chest as he sat in the corner. 'What happened... how did i get here?' He closed his eyes and tired to think. "No... NO!" He yelled out loudly and clenched his head from the echo.

The last person he had seen had been... had been... He couldn't even say the name much less think it. His kidnapper was the most evil, worst, emotionless pile of crap there ever was! And as Naruto saw the door open slowly, making loud echoing creaks, Sasuke was running right in Orochimaru's base, killing anyone, or at least knocking them out, that got in his way!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Naruto shivered, looking away.

"Go away..." He whispered, all strength and emotion gone from his voice. He was a broken boy. Love that was so strong and not return can kill a man. Especially a boy. Naruto clenched his knees closer to his chest as he heard chuckling.

"Ninetails..." He looked up at that man, fear actually showing in his eyes. "You're not going to make me go away like that. Where's the anger? The will to get out? Don't tell me that I've killed that spark alrightly?" Naruto's eyes shook in fear and he looked away.

"Not you..." he whispered, staring at the floor. His captor blinked, confused.

"If not me, then who?"

"You wouldn't understand... No one is going to come save me so you might as well kill me... I'll be of no use to you... As the ninetails or not..." Naruto laid down, facing the wall, trying to get the tears to stop but also wanting them to come as well. His captor growled softly to himself and locked the boy in once more, knowing he has to know the truth before he can let him have his wish.

"And if he suffers..." he chuckles evilly. "All the more fun for me."

Sasuke skidded to halt just inside the last door to the main chamber.

"OROCHIMARU! Let Naruto go!" Orochimaru looked up at Sasuke, smirking.

"Why, Sasuke. What a surprise. We were just about to come for you. Naruto? Oh! You mean the ninetails boy, don't you? I don't have him so i wouldn't be about to let him go, now would I?" Sasuke growled low, glaring at Orochimaru with blood red eyes.

"I said... let... him... GO!" Sasuke charged at Orochimaru. Kabuto threw some needles, pinning Sasuke to the wall but he just ripped his shirt, leaving it behind. Sasuke jumped, hitting Kabuto hard to the floor and then charging at Orochimaru, smirking evilly. The smirk would rival Itachi's at the moment. He advanced slowly towards Orochimaru who looked at him calmly.

"Sasuke, I've told you the truth. I would never lie to you. But I must admit that if you are this willing to face you're own capture you must feel something for this boy." The smirk fell from his face and Sasuke pinned Orochimaru up against the wall.

"Don't you EVER accuse me of such foolishness! This boy is part of my team. He is my fellow shinboi and that is why I'm going to save him!" He then stabbed a small katana through his stomach and up into his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Orochimaru stared at Sasuke with blank eyes. Sasuke savagely ripped the blade back through his body as Kabuto moaned, sitting up. Kabuto stared wide-eyed at Orochimaru as the body slowly fell to the floor. Sasuke very slowly turned his head to look at Kabuto.

"Run..." Was echoing around the room as Sasuke smirked evilly, little bits of blood on his face and body. He started to move towards Kabuto who scrambled to his feet and started to run as fast as he could, out of the room and down the hall.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kabuto yelled to the empty halls as he tripped over the bodies on the floor. "HE'S KILLED OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" He stumbled out into the sunlight in the grounds outside.

Sasuke walked down the hall slowly, slamming doors open. He searched every room, every floor. But he did not find his beloved Naruto. Sasuke growled.

"No... where is he... Naruto!" His heartfelt scream echoed down the hall and up through the floors.

Naruto cried as he looked at the wall. All he say was Sasuke's blank face when he had tried to explain himself. And then cold laughed would ring through his head. He couldn't sleep though. Everytime, Sasuke did something different to rip out his heart and beat it to pieces... before his very eyes!

But he tried to make it through, losing track of the days and the nights... and the hours, minutes... Everything about the day was just gone. All he knew was the dark room he was in and the measily bit of food he got three times a day that he barely touched.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Sasuke racked his brain as he traveled, going nowhere in particular, trying to figure out who would take Naruto. He wasn't watching where he was going and he hit a tree hard and fell to the ground with a heavy groan.

"Aw man... What no.." He blacked out from a bad bump on his head and a picture formed in his mind. He was seven again, staying on the street just around the corner from his house. He looked around.

'Where am I... this is familar but then again I don't remember...' He started to walk down the street, walking the path to his house. He never noticed the figure watching from above. Sasuke rounded the corner and walked up to his house. 'It's ... new?'

He walked through the gate and up to the front door. He noticed it was slightly ajar, as if someone wanted him to notice something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes at it and pushed it open. The door didn't creak, which he thought was odd. He walked down the hall but stopped.

'That smell... is it... blood? Oh no!' Now he knew where he was. It was the night he clan was killed. He grabbed his head.

"No no no! I wont live this again!" He turned and ran out of the house once more. "Why am i here? Why this! I just wanted to find Naruto!" Then it hit him. No Orochimaru but...

Naruto sighed as the door opened an a figure, familar that is, stepped into the room.

"Come to try and beat more life into me or something... can't you just leave me alone with my misery?" The figured chuckled and walked forward.

"Now why would I want that for my son." Naruto looked up into the face of the Yondaime.

"Son? What are you talking about? I'm not your son!" Yondaime sat down and looked at him. The same blue eyes stared gently back at Naruto. The same ruly blond hair. Naruto hung his head. "Sorry... I just never thought I'd ever find any of my family... I was alone for so long..."

"Naruto, my son. What is wrong? Why are you so miserable?" Naruto sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Because they one i love doesn't love me... and never shall..."

Naruto suddenly launched himself onto Yondaime, sobbing heavily. "Why did this have to happen to me! Why couldn't he just love me!" He screamed, muffled, into his chest.

Yondaime just stroked his hair and his back, whispering that he didn't know but he'd try and help, if Naruto wanted it.

Sasuke woke up after a few minutes and sat up straight.

"Akatsuki!" He yelled and jumped up and ran. He then realized he was already running there, his feet carrying him to his destine. "Kill or survive... love or pain... I will have to choose won't I? Why is God so cruel..." he whispered to himself as he pushed tree branches out of the way and made his way to the compound that Akatsuki resided in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Naruto's sobs echoed around the room. Yondaime slowly raised his son's chin.

"Naruto... Nothing can replace what you have lost... i won't try.. But I'm asking you to join me, us. Became my son and let us rule together. Let me try and help you have the father you never did." Naruto stared up at him, silent. The tears still wet on his cheeks.

He pulled back gently and stood up, walking the length of the room and back. Yondaime watched him just as silently, waiting. Maybe even hoping. He felt anxious, as if Naruto would say no. Naruto walked away from him to the other side of the room and stopped. He took a deep breath and turned to look down at him.

"Yes." Yondaime blinked, stared for a moment and then smiled, standing up and walking over to his son. He laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome... my son..." They shared a smile. The last Naruto would show for some time.

Sasuke jumped down into the clearing, and stood straight looking at it. 'Why did it have to be him...' He walked towards the door but something appeared in front of him and knocked him down to the ground. Sasuke looked up to see blond hair and deep clear blue eyes. The marks on his cheeks made him know but the cloak and the ring sparkling on his finger confused him. He smiled.

"Naruto..." The eyes turned cold.

"Get out and away from here... never return... the Naruto you knew is Dead! And you killed him! NOW GO!" Sasuke blinked and got to his feet.

"Naruto, please don't do this. I came to rescue you and tell you i love you! I didn't mean for this to happen. I just needed time-"

"Now you'll have all the time in the world! GET OUT!" Sasuke suddenly found himself somewhere he's never been but no where near Naruto.

Naruto panted as he turned and walked into the compound. Yondaime stood there.

"Naruto..."

"I'm fine." his voice cut through the air, neither feeling nor cold and walked down the hall, going to his room. Yondaime sighed.

"This might take some time..."


End file.
